


The Elevator Game

by strawberry_cider



Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Based on a Creepypasta, Happy Ending, M/M, One Shot, attempt at being spooky
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-04
Updated: 2020-12-04
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:54:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27875654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/strawberry_cider/pseuds/strawberry_cider
Summary: Gerry tries an urban legend.
Relationships: Gerard Keay/Michael | The Distortion
Comments: 4
Kudos: 39





	The Elevator Game

**Author's Note:**

> Discord people, this is for you <3

The instructions claimed he needed a building that was at least 10 stories tall. He found a suitable one and waited for the flow of people to dwindle down, so he could be the only one using one of the two elevators available.

Gerry took a deep breath and walked inside. The doors closed with a ding. He wondered for a moment if he remembered the sequence correctly, or if he got the right one. He pushed that anxiety away and pressed the button to the fourth floor. If he got them wrong, then nothing would happen and he wouldn’t get in any other alternative dimension. 

The elevator slowly and calmly rose up to the fourth floor. Gerry listened to the rumble of the mechanisms, then to the ding announcing he arrived. The doors opened after a second’s pause. The hallway presented before him was empty, white walls and grey-ish floors. He could still hear distant sounds of people going about their business. Gerry did not move, but pressed the button for the second floor.

The elevator descended to the second floor. Ding. The doors opened. Once again nobody there. White walls and brown floors this time. Gerry thought he could still hear people, but he didn’t peek outside to check. He pressed the button to the sixth floor.

The elevator rose to the sixth floor. Gerry thought the ding came a second or two delayed, but that might have been his own impatience and wish for something to happen. The walls and the floors presented before him were both white. This floor was quiet. Gerry didn’t find it disconcerting, yet. He pressed the button to the second floor again.

Gerry listened for the elevator’s rumble and watched the little screen counting down the floors, but nothing looked or felt out of ordinary yet. He wondered again if he was using the correct combination. The doors opened after the ding. The walls and the floors looked the same, but now it was silent.

Gerry moved to press the button to the tenth floor, when he thought he heard something. Yes, there _was_ something. It was a voice, someone talking loudly somewhere far away in the distance, the echo bouncing along the walls to him. At first it sounded intelligible, but the longer Gerry listened, the more he realised it was his own name. Someone was calling to him, in the tone used to get somebody’s attention, to come see. Gerry did not reply or make a peep, feeling his stomach go tight. He quickly pressed the button to the tenth floor. The doors closed, muting the voice.

The elevator went the long way up to the tenth floor. Gerry was smiling a little. That voice spooked him for a moment there. Ding. The tenth floor was less-illuminated. The walls were off-white and the floors looked dark brown. Gerry waited for a moment, but nothing else made itself known. He took another deep breath and pressed the button to the fifth floor.

Gerry wasn’t sure if the way was longer or just felt that way. Ding and the doors opened. Gerry cast his eyes down in advance. He heard a pair of heels walk in the elevator, and saw them walk to a stop at his side. They were shiny black, pointed-tip and quite tall. Their owner was already very tall, and wearing a poppy-red trench-coat over a poppy-red knee-length dress, the coat’s belt tight and emphasising the small waist. Judging by the shadow, the outfit also entailed a hat with wide brims. Gerry supposed it must be red as well. He knew better than to glance. The colour red and the lithe body invited his eyes to look, but the instructions were clear he was not to interact in any way, not even acknowledge the presence next to him. 

“The weather’s lovely today, isn’t it?” His elevator companion said. Gerry didn’t answer. “I can’t wait to be done and go out to a cafe. Or to a picnic, perhaps. Wouldn’t you agree?” Gerry didn’t answer. He pressed the final button, to the first floor.

Instead of going down, it went up. Gerry congratulated himself in his mind. This meant he did everything right. 

“The cafe across the street from here has dark chocolate cakes and tiramisu. They are so good! Would you like to come with me? I’ll pay!~”

Gerry didn’t answer, although it was a good idea.

The elevator went up until it reached the tenth floor. There was no rumble, but he could feel he was going upwards. There was no ding when the doors opened. Gerry stepped forward to exit the elevator.

“Where are you going?”

Gerry didn’t answer and kept walking.

“Where are you going?” The voice sounded louder, the pitch higher and wobbly, bothering his ear-drums. 

Gerry didn’t answer and passed the threshold of the elevator.

“Where are you going?” It was a full-on banshee shriek, startling him and making Gerry dash the rest of his way into the hallway opened before him. He heard the doors close over the echo.

Gerry cautiously looked back. The doors were indeed closed. He sighed deeply and straightened his back. He looked around himself. It was still dark. The walls were an ugly yellow tint now that he looked up-close. It was dead silent. The instructions said that he would know he had arrived in the other world because he would be the only one (of his kind) in it. Judging by the silence and the generally eerie atmosphere, Gerry had no doubt he might as well be the only human there.

He took out his phone to check if electronics didn’t work, like the guide said. They didn’t work. He walked a short way to the window he could see in the hallway and gazed through it. London was pitch-black, although it was noon when he started this journey. He could see the faint outline of buildings, dark rolling clouds, and in the far distance a red glowing cross. He wondered what that was about. 

Gerry decided he had enough and made his way back to the elevator he had used. It was empty. He repeated the button sequence, 4 2 6 2 10 5 1. It should take him to the first floor, back in his world.

The elevator went the way up to 10. Gerry remained calm and pressed the first floor button until it changed and went that way. The elevator derailed again at the sixth floor, going back up again. Gerry incessantly pressed the first floor. He mustn't give up and not let the elevator reach the tenth floor. The lights flickered and dimmed when the elevator reached the third floor and then went back up again. Gerry huffed out a laugh and just kept pressing the first floor button.

The elevator reached the first floor and the doors opened with a ding. He could hear people talking and see them walking in front of the doors. Gerry didn’t leave the elevator yet. He listened carefully for anything out of the ordinary. He couldn’t find anything. He stepped out of the elevator and made his way out of the building completely. London also looked as he knew it.

Gerry heard the clicking of heels behind him. He turned around with a smile. Michael, still in the red outfit (Gerry guessed correctly the hat), made his way to him, an excited grin on his lips.

“How was it?” Michael asked. “Did it turn out good?”

“It was awesome.” Gerry said, sitting on his tip-toes to reach for a kiss. “Well-crafted atmosphere. What was up with the cross, though?”

Michaek blinked. “That’s what the guide said there would be in the ‘Other World’. I simply followed the instructions.”

Gerry kissed him again. “You did wonderful.”  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!


End file.
